


Welcome Home

by KellersMcKellerton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Prone Bone, Shameless Smut, marriage is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellersMcKellerton/pseuds/KellersMcKellerton
Summary: Kakashi walks in on Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 216





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the KakaSaku fandom on here be slowin' down. I hope all you peeps out there are doing okay. I am totally shirking off my other fic at the moment; my plot bunnies be plottin' hard so I had to get this one out of my head. I gotta another smut filled idea that's been itching to be let out to roam the wild online. I'll get to that one eventually.
> 
> This is dedicated to all you KakaSaku worshipers and writers. As long as we have each other, right? I love you guys.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Being Hokage usually has its perks. Like showing up to work whenever you want on the convenient occasion where there are no important meetings going on. Or, telling a certain blond-haired-whiskered-cheek ninja what to do just to piss them off because you can. Or, fucking off for the rest of the day to go have lunch with your most favorite person in the world, even though it’s in a stark-white-antiseptic-smelling hospital.

Other times, being Hokage isn’t all that much fun. Like spending an entire week traveling to and from the inner most pits of the desert. Getting sand in your mask and underpants and between your toes. And god forbid, sand between the pages of your most favorite, and prized possession in the world.

Thankfully, at least there are things that make those terrible obligations worth it. Such as having a favorite photo of your favorite person in your favorite, _most precarious_ position possible, wearing your favorite, _most risqué_ lingerie stuffed between those now-sandy pages.

Or better yet, coming home to that favorite person. Those are the moments one should live for. Those same moments that make everything worth it—worth getting up and leaving for a week for asinine political reasons, just to return to the place, the person who makes it all better, all worth it.

Tiredly, but full of anticipation, Hatake Kakashi unlocked the front door to his Hokage quarters. His ANBU detail having left him moments ago, now that he was safely tucked under the watchful eye of ANBU compound patrol.

“Tadaima.” He called out, whether or not his most favorite person would hear it.

While he was bent over to pull his sandals off, simultaneously ensuring sand did not go any further than the genkan, he heard something _rather peculiar_.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The soft and steady sound of _something bumping_ against something echoed from the hallway. Like a siren’s song, Kakashi was instantly drawn in. The next thing he registered was a faint musk wafting, accompanying the sounds he was hearing. A musk he was sure to recognize, having spent the better part of a four years immersed with it.

Sakura’s scent.

He’d smell it anywhere. Feminine and unique only to her. The earthly tones that he could only describe as walking barefoot on dewy grass, in a meadow of abundant budding spring flowers, with the mist still riding low as the sun peaks over the horizon. A strong, heady and musky scent it was, and he often found himself succumbing to it every time. Without complaint.

But those tones were slightly overwhelmed by a light hint of vanilla and almond, her favorite brand of bodywash—the one she typically reserved for special occasions. Occasions that typically requires extra attention in the bathroom, before applying liberal amounts of other feminine products that further enhance her charm when she attends those horrendous social parties, she insists on dragging them both two.

But there was no such occasion tonight—was that a moan?

_“Oh, fuck. Right there, babe, right there.”_

Yes. Yes, it was.

Now, Kakashi was typically a cool cucumber and not much out there was able to rustle his jimmies (he did help save the world that one time). But something about this definitely did not sit right with him. Logically, there were only two people in the village that had access to the Hokage quarters currently. Those two being himself and his wife—Hatake Sakura.

So, _logically_ , only one of the two things were currently possible: A) Sakura let someone in or B) Someone in the ANBU patrol was about to find themselves without a job. Those were the only two possibilities at this point.

He focused and tried to feel out the chakras of all the occupants in his home. He only felt hers.

_"So good! I need you!”_

His heart sank, but his trepidation soared. A civilian perhaps? Well, there was only one way to find out. Slowly, and stealthily, he stalked towards the only door in his home where the thumping and the sinful words were coming from.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“ _Fuck me!”_

Did he want to know what was on the other side of the wall? Not really, no, but also, yes.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_“Fill me up!”_

Was he ready to face those consequences? Either way, someone’s getting a kunai to the heart, cause that’s exactly how he felt right now. Tit for tat, yes sir.

ThumpThumpThump

_“Don’t stop, babe!”_

Surely his wife wasn’t an adulterer? No, please. No.

ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump

Was that his heart—oh. Here’s the door. No time like the present right? Well, no matter what he found on the other side, he could handle it. He’d faced alien gods and came back from the dead. One more disappointment in life wouldn’t be the end. Or perhaps it would. He can’t really tell right now when his dinner is settling in his throat, cocked and ready to fire like a bow and arrow.

He opened the door and his heart dropped.

There she was.

On their bed.

On her knees, back bared to the world, rocking back and forth in a steady motion that left the headboard bouncing off the wall. One hand between her legs, rubbing furiously at her clit. Thighs glistening with her arousal. The other hand clutching a photo.

His photo. The one when she caught him off guard, mask pooled around his neck, eyebrow arched because she had called him name.

At the creak of the door opening, her head shifted, and her springtime eyes found his charcoal smoky ones.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum…” Her voice low and pleading while she gazed at him, lost in her own sin.

In that instant the words fell from her sinful mouth, two things happened consecutively—first, the realization that he just walked in on his wife masturbating to his face was incredibly endearing and _fucking hot_. Which is almost, definitely, _one hundred percent_ better than what he initially thought, and he would lie to the end of the earth like a stubborn toddler until the day he died that he did not have half a chub at the thought of catching his wife in bed with another person—male or female, because fuck, those moans and keens from her dirty little mouth always, always had him standing painfully at attention.

So yes, when his heart dropped, it dropped straight to his cock.

The second thing that happened was his hand snatching hers and pinning it to the bed while his suddenly dry mouth latched on to her slit, with every intention to quench his thirst. His prowess as a shinobi didn’t earn him the title of Hokage for no reason, after all. So, her squeak of sudden surprise had his ego soaring—because yes, only he could fucking do that to her—subsequently followed by her wails of bliss the moment his tongue wagged back and forth.

Her legs shook from chasing her orgasm and finally reaching its destination. Her toes curled and her back arched as she rocked into his mouth.

“Fuck yes, don’t stop, Kakashi! Don’t stop!”

He hummed his encouragement, her slick oozing from the corners of his mouth, his fingers digging into her thighs, pushing her as far back on his face as physically possible. She crested with a shout of his name, the wood gave with a loud protest under the strength of her fingers.

When she finally rode out the last of her pleasure, he moved his mouth to continue sucking on her tiny bundle of nerves.

“FUCK!”

And _good god,_ if that wasn’t his most favorite word in the lexicon right now. She clenched hard and screamed harder. Her body convulsing rigidly from the devastating onslaught of pain and pleasure from overstimulation. His favorite part of giving her oral—reducing her to a puddle of a writhing mess, torn between wanting it and wanting it to stop. A beautiful mess in the ashes of a red hot, fiery orgasm—body flushed pink, eyebrows scrunched, and mouth frozen in a cry.

When she couldn’t take anymore, she yanked herself forward using the headboard. Her head fell to her forearm while her chest heaved, the washboard of her ribs glistening slightly with her sweat. Meanwhile, Kakashi sat back on his haunches, drinking up the wondrous painting she made.

She glanced over her shoulder at the same time his fingers came up to his mouth to slurp of the rest of her, staring with those hungry grey eyes. He watched her eyes roll backwards before closing them, letting out a shuddering breath.

“You’re late.” She grumbled.

He gave her that smug smirk that always made her knees wobble and heart flutter. He crawled towards her, hands ghosting up her thighs, trailing up over the outside of her hips. He caressed the dimples at the base of her spine before bending down to place sloppy kisses, tongue burning up the base of her spine. He arrived between her shoulders and detoured left and right to bite the blades of bone that rested beneath her skin. Satisfied with the bruises he left, he came to the junction of neckline.

“I think I arrived at the right time, actually.” He whispered and then bit down, sucking just hard enough to let her know he meant it. She quivered beneath his touch, her back becoming flush with his chest.

“Fuck.” She hissed, fisting his hair briefly. “I need you, Kakashi.”

“I heard.” He nipped her ear. Her gasps and subtle whines making his bones quake. “Tell me. Tell me how much you need me.”

“Kakashi.” She started to grind her hips back into his. Controlling his urge to let his eyes fall backwards in pleasure, he threaded his fingers at the base of her hairline and pulled her back to him. He nuzzled her neck, making a show of inhaling the sounds that came from her throat.

“Uh-uh.” A long lick. “I come home to the _**sounds of you**_ , thinking you let someone else in our home. Only to find you fucking yourself to my picture. You did this on purpose, my _naughty wife_.” His voice was low and smooth, the low rumble in his chest like the rolling of thunder just over the horizon. “Aw, fuck.” He jerked.

“I don’t think so, _husband_.” She looked up at him, tilting her head back to watch his expression with her hand down his pants, tugging on his hardness. “You were only to be gone six days. Six days, Kakashi. It’s been eight days. You missed the majority of our anniversary.”

His head fell to her shoulders, her magical fingers knocking out the last leg he had to stand on. And his traitorous body couldn’t help it; he started to thrust his hips into her very capable hands.

“You’ve got an hour left to make it up to me.” She licked the side of his cheek to his ear before she tugged his lobe between her teeth and suckled. This time his eyes really did roll to back of his skull. “And I want it deep and hard, just the way _I like it_.”

“Of course, my lady.” Well, when she put it like that, how could he refuse her?

He turned her chin to him and swept her mouth into a kiss, leading her down to a smoldering path of hot fire and lust. He pulled back slightly from her and tugged off his vest, followed by his long sleeve undershirt. Meanwhile, she had already tugged his uniform pants below his hips, just enough to let him bounce free.

She leaned forward to grip the headboard and groaned in appreciation when he ran his length across her dripping heat.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He hummed, words husky, eyes darkening further to lust at such a delectable sight.

“Kakashi.” She warned until he delivered. “Oh, fuck, f _uck yes_.” Her words floating on her breathy sighs at the pleasure of cock finding cunt. He hissed next to her ear, sinking further into her waiting heat. His bare chest became flush once more with her back, cheek settling at the crown of her head. His hands were everywhere, scatterbrained and not sure where to land. He started with her hips, gripping and massaging, bringing them back down onto his own to seat her fully atop him.

“So tight.” He choked through his own skin rippling pleasure. His hands were now over her abdomen, looking for purchase over flatlands futilely. The expanse of his hands almost reaching from one side to the other of her petite frame. His hands traveled up further, frantically, over her breasts, finally finding his grip. Breasts just big enough to be grasped in the whole of his palm.

“ _Yes_.” She hissed when he started to thrust and massage the tips of her breasts.

“God, I missed this. I missed you.” His voice weak, through the strain of maintaining control.

“Deeper, Kashi, I want it _deeper_.”

One hand still at her breast, the other back down to her hip. Pulling her hips down onto him to begin a slow, sensual grind. The tip of his cock massaging the bulbous tissue of her cervix in the deep end of her hot pool.

Sakura’s favorite place to be touched, as much as it was his, too. To be locked so desperately and intimate, just like this. Of course, there were other things he liked to do with her, but this was, by far, special, so special to the both of them. It’s as if she couldn’t get enough of him and this was the only way, tucked so firmly against her, bodies gliding together in sweaty friction, their primal connection stroking a flame to a roaring forest fire.

It was a delicious warm up, until she was ready.

“Harder, Kashi.” She moaned out, her head lolled to the side, bringing them cheek to cheek. Ah, and there it is. The cue. Warm up is over.

With one last kiss to her cartilage of her throat, the hand at her breast came up to her left hand gripping the board. He threaded their fingers together, he gripped her hip with the other and snapped forward. He felt her fingers around his tighten, as she pressed back unto him, chasing that friction, that fire, that heavy deepness she so coveted every time.

“You feel _so good_ , Sakura.” He hissed with every deep thrust, the tip prodding that one spot at the back of the isle.

“I need more, Kashi, more!” She begged.

“Get down.” He grunted, knowing exactly what she wanted and how to give it to her.

Obediently, she pushed back from the headboard, groaning from sensation of lodging him deeper in such a small act. As she got down to her belly, he reached over her and snagged a pillow, flinging his picture off the bed somewhere. He stuffed it just below her hips, changing the angle in the most delicious way possible.

“ _Yes_.” She hissed when he started to move once more, and reached back to grasp his hips closer to hers. “Just like this, Kashi.” Her nails grazing over his bones, _oh yes_.

Her words were encouraging. He sped up, hips snapping forward vigorously; so roughly, she brought her hands back to the sheets to steady herself. He placed a bruising hand over her hip, pushing her down, forcing her back to arch. His other hand resumed his position on the headboard as he pounded furiously into her from behind.

The change of position was so pleasurable, he could feel her juices squelching and seeping out, creating the lewdest sounds he had ever heard. It was mind numbing, realizing how much he affected her so—made her so aroused as her cunt welcomed every cant of his hips. The feel of his head gliding across the grooves of her walls. The suction of her wet, hot, heat beckoning him back.

“Hard cock…feels so good.” She keened into the sheets. “Gonna make me cum.”

He bent down to her ear, the sound the bed creaking and clacking against the wall. “Do it, Sakura. Come on this cock. I want to feel you cum.” His hot mouth sent shivers down her arms and spine as he sucked as furiously as his thrusts.

“Cum with me, Kakashi. Cum inside me, please.” She gazed up at him from the corner of her eyes, pleading him. And oh, what a vision that was—the darkest jades, begging from right beneath him, her fingers ripping at the sheets, drool threatening to spill from the corner of her mouth as he fucked her ruthlessly into the bed.

“Fuck, Sakura. Don’t stop.” He whispered between her shoulder blades, _dirty talk his absolute kryptonite_. 

“Fuck me, Kashi. I wanna feel this hard cock cum inside! Ah!” She chanted.

God damn, she was getting tighter. She was getting close, and he was hanging on by a thread. His lungs were on fire and his lower abs were burning, and the pressure in his balls were threatening to explode. His sweat was dripping onto her back and it sounded almost as if the bedframe had snapped from their rigorous fucking.

“Right there, Kashi! You’re gonna make me cum! Gonna cum!” Her nails had found the skin of his forearms. The sting of it sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure down his back.

“Fuck.” He ground out, she was clamping down on him like a vice. He wasn’t going to last at this rate—

“I’M CUMMING.” She cried into their sheets, hot wet mouth smearing drool as she wailed his name over, and over. His saving grace or his undoing, he wasn't sure as her pussy violently contracted around him, gushing her fluids around him.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck._ _Sakura_.” He groaned deep from his chest, teeth clenched, and eyebrows knitted, eyes closed. His frantic hands came to her hips as he buried himself deep inside her cunt, so deep. He kept pumping inside, despite the death grip her velvety walls had on him—too good to stop. Riding the last waves of pleasure for the two of them. "I'm...I'm" He choked, balls contracting in the most blissful way.

“Give it all to me. You feel so good, Kashi.” She brought a hand around to clench his silver hair; she nuzzled her nose against his sweaty throat, his thrusts slowing down to a sensual grind as he continued to empty inside her. Using her arms, she pushed herself up, to kiss the side of his mouth, causing the muscles in her pelvis to tighten against the angle.

“Fuck, Sakura.” He jerked inside her, sensitive of the aftermath, and returned her ministrations.

“Mmm.” She hummed into the kiss. “Welcome home.”

At that, he let out a breath of a chuckle before shaking his head. He pulled the pillow out from underneath her hips and promptly collapsed beside her, holding her close while he softened. “You’re so cruel to this old man.”

“Did you really think I was with someone else?” She turned around, unconsciously causing him and their spend to spill out onto the sheets. He grimaced at the loss of her heat and pulled her closer. When he gave her a sheepish look that screamed ‘ _guilty_!,’ she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Guess you aren’t Jiraiya’s biggest fan after all.” She grumbled, pulling the covers over the two of them.

“Excuse me?” He had the audacity to look so taken off guard.

She threw him a pointed look and said, “Tactics, page 132.”

“What?” He was so confused, so lost in the turn this conversation had taken.

“My anniversary gift to you, you oaf.” He almost failed to hear her admission over his brain zooming through his photographic memory of Icha Icha Tactics. When it clicked, he didn’t think it was ever more possible to feel his heart swell any bigger than she had already made it.

She was reenacting the scene where the main protagonist is trying to seduce her objective through a hot and sensual session of masturbation, knowing she was being watched.

Dumbfounded. He was dumbfounded because he also recalled telling Sakura that this was one of his fantasies—to watch her pleasure herself. But, given that his wife had issues with her own shyness every now and then, he figured it would be a fantasy left unfulfilled (which he wasn’t too heart broken over anyways, given that she was willing to do… _other reenactments_ ).

“Took me months to plan this. Getting a photo of your dumb face wasn’t easy, you know. Stupid husband—”

“I love you.”

“Oh, stop. You’ve ruined the moment.” She continued to grousing into her pillow.

She felt his hand pulling her body backward so she could face him, her face burning hot in embarrassment and anger. But the moment her eyes saw the heartwarming and soft gaze he fixed her with, she found all her ire melting away.

He placed a hand upon her cheek, “No, really, Sakura. Thank you. Best gift I have ever received. I do mean it.” He kissed the diamond on her forehead, the only type of affection that ever made her brain cease functioning.

She batted him away and snuggled closer to his chest. “I love you, too.” She conceded. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Sakura.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time writing smut, but it's my first time publishing it online. So, feedback is welcome so I can make better stuff >:)
> 
> also, thanks to my husband, the dirty bastard who inspired this fic.
> 
> Be safe, be well.  
> McK 💕


End file.
